In 36300-800, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network consists of an Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (EUTRAN) Evolved NodeB (eNB) and an Evolved Packet Core (EPC), and the network is flattening. Wherein, an EUTRAN includes a set of eNBs connected with the EPC through an S1 interface, eNBs can be connected with each other through an X2. The S1 and X2 are logical interfaces. One EPC can manage one or more eNBs, one eNB also can be controlled by multiple EPCs, and one eNB can manage one or more cells. One or a plurality of cells belong to one Tracking Area (TA). Meanwhile, a home NodeB also exists in the LTE network, in order to satisfy the demand of coverage in public places, the combination of cells in one or more home NodeBs are defined as a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG), which is used to perform group management on subscribers. A premise of a subscriber belonging to a certain CSG is an International Mobile Subscriber Identification Number (IMSI) of a terminal device of the subscriber signing with the CSG. With the introduction of CSG concept, the home NodeB introduces a concept with respect to a CSG access mode. Wherein, an access mode of the home NodeB has three kinds, which are Open access mode, Close access mode and Hybrid access mode respectively. Wherein, the home NodeB of which the access mode is Open allows subscribers and non-subscribers to access and is identical with a normal macro cell; the home NodeB of which the access mode is Close only allows the subscribers signing with the CSG to access; and with regard to the home NodeB of which the access mode is Hybrid, though the subscribers and non-subscribers are allowed to access simultaneously, resource usage for the subscribers are superior to the non-subscribers, and in the condition of scant resources, the home Nodeb provides priority services for the subscribers and may switch the non-subscribers to other cells or release signaling connection of the non-subscribers. A network side can distinguish whether the home NodeB is the Close home NodeB or Hybrid home NodeB according to a Physical Cell Identifier (PCI). Wherein, judging an identity by which a User Equipment (UE) accesses the network can be completed according to an Allowed CSG List of the UE. The Allowed CSG List is an information list of all CSGs signed with the UE, and is stored at the network side and UE respectively. If the CSG to which the home NodeB accessed by the UE belongs is in the Allowed CSG List of the UE, the UE enters as a CSG subscriber, otherwise the accessing the UE enters as a CSG non-subscriber.
In the network deployment, as the deployment of home NodeBs in the network is relatively free and the number of home NodeBs is large, the NodeB can be used to implement coverage capacity enhancement of a macro NodeB, a difference exists between network structures of the home NodeB and macro NodeB, the home NodeB can be directly connected with a Mobility Management Entity (MME) of core network and also can be connected with a home NodeB gateway, and a ground interface is the S1 interface as shown in FIG. 1.
If operators deploy the home NodeB to be used for expanding the network capacity, when load of the macro cell exceeds a certain threshold, the subscribers can be balanced to the home NodeB, and generally, both the home NodeB in Open mode and home NodeB in Hybrid mode can accept the non-subscribers.
However, since the coverage scope of the home NodeB is relatively small, a cell type is defined according to a cell coverage scope in the existing protocol, and is vaguely defined as levels of very small, small, medium and large etc. Meanwhile, geographic location information of the home NodeB has a certain effect on correctly judging the coverage scope of the home NodeB, and the geographic location information can include information such as longitude, latitude and elevation and so on of the home NodeB here. When the network side determines to move the UE to the home NodeB, if signal quality of the home NodeB is not considered, it is most likely to cause a handover failure to the subscribers and increase a call drop rate.